Segredos de Bronze
by anay amamya
Summary: O q pode acontecer qdo us cav. bronze resolvem revelar seus segredos, em um jogo da verdade? D


Segredos de Bronze

Era uma típica noite de outono em Tóquio, o céu parecia desabar em forma de chuva, e na mansão Kido cinco jovens enfrentavam o tédio de uma noite de tempestade.

Saori estava em mais uma de suas viagens com a desculpa de resolver "problemas da fundação", embora ninguém tivesse coragem de falar, todos se perguntavam que raio de fundação problemática era aquela que quase toda semana exigia uma vigem para um lugar diferente. Muitos acreditavam que o que a Saori gostava mesmo era de viajar. Pelo menos dessa vez ela não havia convocado ninguém para a insuportável missão de ser seu acompanhante.

Numa sala escura, iluminada apenas pela luz da tv, podia-se ver quatro jovens. Shun sentado no sofá maior com Hyoga deitado apoiando a cabeça em seu colo, e fingindo ler um livro qualquer. No sofá menor estavam um sonolento Shyriu e um impaciente Ikki, que já havia conseguido a proeza de passar por 83 canais em 56 segundos.

Galera, onde é o velório? – Seiya havia entrado na sala, chamando atenção de todos, com os cabelos molhados pelo banho que havia tomado, e dando um safanão nas pernas de Hyoga, que a contra gosto encolheu-as para que Seiya pudesse se sentar. – Qual é?! É primeira noite de folga dos treinamentos que temos em semanas, e ainda temos essa mansão inteira só pra nós! Vamos aproveitar!!!

Vamos fazer o que Seiya? – Shyriu perguntou, enquanto segurava o rosto com a mão esquerda, com uma cara de quem não demoraria muito a cochilar.

Ah, sei lá Shy...podemos...podemos dar uma festa. O que vocês acham?!

Dar uma festa e convidar quem, gênio? Os garotos do orfanato?! - Disse Hyoga, que já havia se sentado e atirado seu livro longe. – Se liga, agente não conhece praticamente ninguém em Tóquio!

E além do mais, não temos permissão para trazer desconhecidos para a mansão. – Essa frase não podia ser de ninguém mais, além do Shun.

Então por que não saímos pra algum lugar, um bar, uma boate, sei lá!

Só se o pangaré alado ai tiver um bote, por que você já viu como ta o tempo lá fora?! – Ikki, que até então estava se mantendo aparte da conversa, finalmente se manifestara.

Mas Seiya não se dava por vencido.

Ta...já que as circunstâncias não colaboram...vamos pelo menos fazer algo mesmo chato do que ver o Ikki numa tentativa desesperada de quebra o controle remoto! Aiiiiiiiii!!! – a essa altura o controle remoto já havia voado e acertado a cabeça de Seiya.

Um breve momento de silêncio se estendeu, todos, meio que inconscientemente, aguardavam qual seria a nova idéia brilhante do "pangaré alado".

Já sei por que não brincamos de jogo da verdade?!

Aaah Seiya...já falei pra você para de ver aqueles filmes de besteirol americano, ta começando a afetar seu cérebro.

Eu adorei a idéia! – Shyriu parecia ter sido despertado de sua sonolência pela idéia do jogo. – Ikki, Shun o que acham?

Por mim... – a frase foi dita com um balançar de ombros, típico do cavaleiro de fênix.

Parece legal. Vamos jogar né Oga?! – Com o olhar que Shun havia lançado, não ouve nada que Hyoga pudesse fazer a não ser assentir com a cabeça.

Estava decidido, os cavaleiros de bronze iriam jogar um instigante jogo da verdade. Em menos de cinco minutos todos já estavam preparados. A tv havia sido desligada e a sala agora era levemente iluminada por três abajures estrategicamente posicionados para garantir o clima que a situação merecia.

Os garotos haviam se sentado no chão, formando uma espécie de circulo, Shun e Hyoga de mãos dadas, Seiya e Shyriu de frente para os dois e Ikki um pouco mais afastado, de braços cruzados, e pra variar com cara de poucos amigos.

Ok eu começo.

Por que você começa? Aliás, eu sempre quis te perguntar isso, quem foi que te elegeu nosso líder, em Seiya?

Aaah...Cala boca Hyoga. Eu começo porque a idéia foi minha!..hunnnn!! – Seiya terminou a frase mostrando a língua, e diante de tão bons argumentos Hyoga foi obrigado a concordar.

Mas antes de começar havia uma ultima coisa a ser feita.

Pra garantir que todos vão falar a verdade, que tal jurar pela nossa honra de cavaleiros?!

Todos de certa forma concordaram com idéia de Shyriu, e juraram por sua honra de cavaleiro que iriam responder as perguntas apenas com a verdade, e nada mais.

Ok, vamos começar com você Hyoga...- Seiya jogou um daqueles olhares típicos de quem ia aprontar – Me diz uma coisa com quantos e quais cavaleiros você já foi pra cama?

Eu não vou responder isso! – disse um Hyoga levemente ruborizado e com cara de indignado.

Por que não Hyoga?

É por que não Hyoga? – Shun repetiu cinicamente a frase de Seiya encarando o namorado, o que o fez mudar instantaneamente de idéia, em relação à pergunta.

Ta...foram três, é foram três...o Camus...

Como se todos já não soubessem!

...o Shun...

Mais obvio ainda!

Vai me deixar responder, ou vai ficar interrompendo em Seiya – Hyoga disse se inclinando para frente e lê mostrando o punho, já sem nenhuma paciência. Um observador mais atento diria que ele estava até suando. – E o outro foi...foi...foi o Ikki!

A cara de espanto foi geral. A ave fênix e o pato juntos?! Isso não era um dos sete sinais do apocalipse?

Mas que fique bem claro que isso foi antes de eu e o Shun ficarmos juntos, Ehn?!

Ikki?! – Shun encarava o irmão com seus lindos olhos verdes arregalados, numa expressão bastante interrogativa, porém não zangada.

Foi mal maninho, mas como eu poderia saber que você ia acabar ficando com esse pato ai?! – Hyoga lê dava um olhar assassino, mas Ikki parecia se divertir com a situação – E além do mais vocês sabem que eu não resisto a uma barbie loira.

A última frase de Ikki fez com que ele e os outros caíssem na gargalhada, apenas Shun, continuava com aquela cara de criança que se perdeu da mãe num parque de diversões, e Hyoga que em seu subconsciente já havia assassinado os três de sete formas diferentes.

Ta galera...sauhsauhsuahsu...mas é melhor agente mudar de assunto...ahsuhsuahsuhsua...antes que acabemos os três num esquife de gelo...suahsuahsua – A frase de Shyriu saiu entrecortada por risadas que ele tentava conter a todo custo, por que, afinal de contas, o que ele disse sobre o esquife não estava tão longe da verdade.

Os ânimos foram se acalmando, e em pouco tempo todos já estavam na expectativa da pergunta de Hyoga. E não era atoa, pois o loiro não era de deixar coisas daquele tipo baratas, e já havia planejado cutucar a ferida de Ikki.

Certo, acho que é minha vez.– Hyoga mantinha um sorrisinho cínico na cara, e particularmente adorável. – E já que o assunto é "loiras barbie". Me diz uma coisa Ikki é verdade que o Shaka te deu um pé na bunda pra ficar com o Mu?

Ikki, que ainda mantinha um leve sorriso no rosto, voltou rapidamente a velha expressão de maníaco assassino de sempre.

Realmente Shaka havia trocado ele por Mu, o que havia destroçado o orgulho (e o coração) da ave fênix, mas ele não ia admitir isso pro seu cunhadinho nem a pau.

Eu não tenho culpa que ele não agüentou o tranco e foi procurar alguém "menor" pra come ele. – e pra completar a frase: o dar de ombros clássico.

Credo Ikki! Você tem mesmo que usar esse linguajar chulo?!

Engraçado maninho você não gostar do meu linguajar, por que seu namorado adorava quando eu falava umas sacanagens dessas no ouvido dele. – Se Hyoga não deixava barato, Ikki muito menos.

Seu desgraçado! Mais uma dessas e eu juro que eu...! Aou!!!! – Antes de terminar a frase Hyoga foi acometido de um soco no estomago, dado pelo Shun. – Ele que fala merda e eu que apanho?!

O olhar que Hyoga recebeu como resposta o fez preferir ter recebido outro soco.

Vocês vão continuar com momento casos de família ou agente pode continuar o jogo?

Já que você ta tão empolgadinho assim Shyriu, aproveita e me responde. Com os conselhos que eu te dei, você finalmente conseguiu comer o Seiya ou vocês ainda tão naquele chove-não-molha que você me contou?

PORRA SHYRIU! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ CONTOU PRO IKKI?!

Hyoga e Shun não sabiam se riam do que Ikki falou, da cara de indignado do Seiya ou ainda da cara do Shyriu.

Eu não acredito Seiya, que vocês estão juntos a todo esse tempo, e ainda...ainda não tinham transado! – Shun disse num dos raros momentos em que conseguiu parar de rir.

Fazer o que Shun se nem todo mundo é louco pra da que nem você!

Ei não fala assim com meu irmão!

É não fala assim com o Shun!

Seiya havia se esquecido de um detalhe, se mexer com Shun já era perigoso por causa do Ikki, agora que ele estava com Hyoga era praticamente suicídio. A imagem dos dois vindo pra cima dele o deixou momentaneamente paralisado. E apenas uma voz o fez voltar a si.

Eai Seiya você vai continuar com o ataque de pelanca ou vai me deixar responder?

Responder?! Responder?! Se deve ta de brincadeira comigo né Shyriu?! – Até o próprio Seiya não sabia se seu rubor era de raiva ou vergonha – a quer sabe de uma coisa?! Dei...dei mesmo e nenhum de vocês tem nada haver com isso!!! – Depois se sentou emburrado num canto, o mais afastado de Shyriu que conseguiu, que não era muito.

Seiya sempre fora metido a machinho e detestava admitir, na frente do outros, que era gay, que era o passivo e principalmente que adorava muito isso.

Já que o Seiya já respondeu, acho que é minha vez de perguntar. – E como os cavaleiros pareciam estar se aperfeiçoando na arte da vingança aquela noite, a pergunta obviamente foi para o Shun.

No mês passado, quando nós dois tivemos de acompanhar a Saori naquela viagem ao santuário, o que você ficou fazendo até as três da manhã na casa de escorpião?

Shun engoliu em seco.

É Shun, o que você ficou fazendo até as TRÊS DA MANHÃ, na casa daquele peçonhento?! – Hyoga parecia bastante enciumado, principalmente por se tratar do cavaleiro que ele mais odiava, depois de Ikki, Milo.

Bem eu...é eu tava...eu fui...é como é que eu posso explicar... – As palavra pareciam fugir de sua boca na mesma velocidade em que sua pele se tornava adoravelmente rubra.

Desembucha logo Shun, que agente não tem a noite inteira. – Ikki pra variar era o senhor delicadeza.

Eu...eu...eu fui pedir conselhos de como tornar um cavaleiro do gelo menos frio na cama!...pronto falei. – Ao terminar a frase Shun escondeu o rosto com as mãos, entreabrindo os dedos para ao mesmo tempo, ver e não ver a reação dos outros.

Aquela frase de Shun fez todos, menos Hyoga, claro, pensarem que a noite realmente tinha valido a pena. Depois de quase cinco segundos de risadas intermináveis, de Hyoga completamente congelado e de um shun inseguro, os cavaleiros pareciam começar a voltar a realidade.

Ae Hyoga não sabia que você tava negando fogo na cama!!...hsauhsusuhsauhsu – Hyoga estava tão pasmem com a frase de Shun, que nem mesmo a provocação de Shyriu parecia surgir efeito.

Shun?!

Não me lava mal não Oguinha querido. Não é que você seja ruim, pelo contrario, mas é que vocês cavaleiros do gelo são treinados pra serem tão alheios a qualquer tipo de sensação, que às vezes ficam frios até na hora H, mas não é culpa sua. Eu só tava querendo "aquecer um pouco as coisas". – Shun fez questão de fazer o sinal de aspas com os dedos.

Ao olhar para aqueles olhinhos verdes, aquela cara de criança que aprontou e ainda por cima dizendo tudo aquilo com uma vozinha chorosa, Hyoga não sabia se o enchia de socos ou beijos.

Se você queria enlouquecer o Hyoga na cama não precisava ir pedir conselhos pro Milo, era só falar com o Ikki mesmo!...ahsuahsuahsau

Você ta querendo morrer né Seiya? Você só pode ta querendo morrer. – Hyoga havia acabado de descobrir quem ele deveria encher de socos.

Hyoga partiu pra cima de Seiya lhe dando um soco, logo veio Shyriu em sua defesa e revidou.

Vai defender o namoradinho agora é?! – Hyoga segurava o maxilar dolorido.

Ele não é meu namorado! Caralho!!

Ah! Agora eu não sou seu namorado neh?! – Seiya havia se levantado e ao terminar a frase deu um soco na cara de seu amado.

Ikki faz alguma coisa! – Disse Shun, com seu costumeiro desespero.

Pode deixar.

Ikki pegou Hyoga, que já se preparava para dar outro soco em Seiya, e lhe segurando pelo colarinho deu-lhe um soco. O que fez com que Shun pulasse em suas costas, para evitar que Ikki desse outro soco em Hyoga.

Em pouco tempo aquilo se transformou em uma divertida briga generalizada, onde socos e chutes saiam em meio a risos, gargalhadas e até alguns palavrões.

Desde crianças eles tinham o costume de brincar do que chamavam de 'luta de mortais', onde não era permitido usar seus cosmos.

Mas inesperadamente a brincadeira foi interrompida pelo acender da luz.

O que significa isso?!

Sa...Saori?! – Seiya tinha seu colarinho segurado por Ikki, e se a luz não tivesse se acendido, certamente teria levado um soco no olho que não ia desinchar tão cedo.

Você não...quer dizer...a senhorita não devia ta viajando? – Shyriu, por sua vez, estava prestes a dar um soco em Shun.

É, mais o tempo não estava muito bom lá, e como não daria pra eu ir a praia mesmo...ou melhor...não daria pra eu resolver meus assuntos lá, resolvi voltar mais cedo.

E o que vocês estão fazendo acordados a essa hora, se esqueceram que vocês tem treino amanhã pela manhã?! – A inconfundível voz de Tatsume se fez ouvir.

Não temos não. Estamos de folga esse fim de semana. – Disse Hyoga, ele e os outros haviam se levantado e se alinhado na frente de Saori e Tatsume.

Não tinham. Estou anulando a folga de vocês pra aprenderem a se comportar melhor, na próxima vez que ficarem sozinhos.

Não ouviram o que a Senhorita disse?! Vamos subam logo para seus quartos!

Os cinco subiram as escadas em meio a murmúrios de "valeu! Seiya!" e "você me paga pangaré", e cada frase vinha acompanhada de tapa na cabeça.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mais tarde nos quartos da mansão. Seiya se esgueirou até o quarto de Shyriu, que deixou a porta propositalmente aberta.

Seiya, de pijama, entrou no quarto e sentou na cama. Shyriu que usava apenas uma bermuda e estava coberto pelos lençóis, se aproximou de Seiya para dar um beijo, mas este desviou.

Que foi agora?

Sabe muito bem que eu não devia ta aqui, por que eu ainda não te perdoei por ter contado pro Ikki que eu tinha medo de perder a virgindade. – Shyriu teve de se segurar para não rir da cara de magoado que Seiya fazia ao falar.

Aé pois eu tenho uma técnica infalível pra fazer você me perdoar. – Shyriu nem esperou a frase terminar direito para beijar Seiya, e deita-lo sobre a cama.

A noite ali seria longa, e provavelmente aqueles dois não chegariam na hora do treino.

Em quanto isso no quarto de Hyoga e Shun, isso mesmo o namoro estava tão adiantado que os dois já possuíam até um quarto na mansão Kido.

Hyoga havia se cansado de esmurrar a porta do banheiro para tentar fazer Shun sair, pois ele estava trancado lá desde a hora que voltara do quarto do irmão.

Hyoga agora estava sentado ao pé da porta, imaginando como mataria Ikki, caso Shun o largasse por causa daquela história, mataria Seiya também, por que afinal de contas, a idéia do jogo foi dele. Matar Seiya implicava em matar Shyriu, é teria de matar muita gente no dia seguinte.

Hyoga! Hyogaaa!! Você ainda ta ai?

A voz doce de Shun fez Hyoga sair de seus devaneios psicóticos.

Shun! Sai daí agente precisa conversar! – Hyoga se levantou e voltou a bater na porta.

Não, eu só vou sair se você estiver deitado na cama de olhos fechados!

Hyoga até tentou argumentar, mas sem muita opção, fez o que Shun pediu, deitou na cama e fechou os olhos.

Shun saiu do banheiro, subiu em cima da cama, ficando de pé com uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Hyoga.

Pronto pode abrir os olhos.

Hannnnn!!!!!!!!

A boca aberta e a cara de pasmem foram as únicas reações que Hyoga conseguiu ter com a magnífica e inesperada visão a sua frente. Shun vestia uma apertada e ousada roupa de coro, com direito chicotinho na mão e tudo.

Shu...Shun?! – Foi a única palavra que eu Hyoga conseguiu falar, após juntar todo o ar que lhe restara.

Xiiiiiiiiii!...Quieto! Minha puta loira favorita, por que agora quem manda aqui sou eu! – Shun disse se abaixando e colocando o chicote delicadamente na boca de Hyoga.

Hyoga desacreditou por completo. Aquele era o Shun? Seu Shun, seu bebê? Ele não conseguiu mais segurar e começou a gargalhar desesperadamente.

Quê que foi, não gostou? – Shun se sentou ao lado de Hyoga na cama, completamente decepcionado com a gargalhada do namorado.

Com quem você aprendeu isso? Hsahsuhasuhasuha... Com o Milo? Hsahsuhasuhau...

Não foi com o Ikki mesmo. Eu tentei me parecer mais com tipo de cara que você gosta. – Shun usou uma voz tão meiga que fez o outro parar de rir.

Não seja bobo Shun. Eu gosto de você exatamente do jeito que você é. – Hyoga falava ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava ternamente os cabelos de seu amado. – Não foi por esse prototico de mulher gato que me apaixonei, e sim por aquele garoto tímido, meigo e maníaco por sexo que eu conheci.

Sério?! Então eu vou tira essa roupa ridícula antes que alguém mais me veja assim. – Shun até tentou se levantar da cama, mas seu braço foi seguro.

Não, não. Já que você teve o trabalho de vestir a roupa eu...acho que posso abrir uma exceção, só por hoje... – Hyoga mantinha um sorriso safado no rosto, sorriso que fez um arrepio correr pela espinha de Shun.

Num ultimo quarto, um cavaleiro solitário admirava a foto de um certo loiro. A foto havia sido tirada a mais ou menos um ano, numa viagem que o loiro havia feito com seu irmão à Sibéria.

Ikki, que estava sentado numa cadeira na varanda, se levantou entrando para o quarto. Pegou uma tesoura que estava em cima de uma escrivaninha e cortou a foto ao meio, ficando apenas com a metade que correspondia ao "seu" loiro.

Seu pato desgraçado! Eu te amo mais do que deveria! – a frase foi acompanhada de uma, e apenas uma, lágrima.

Aquele parecia mesmo ter sido o único segredo de bronze não revelado aquela noite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Essa foi uma fic regada a muita coca e hambuger...hsauhsauhsuahau

Não é a primeira q escrevo...mas eh a primeira q disponibilizo net, estou um pouco insegura Oo...entaum sejam gentis

se ouver algum erro de continuidade i taws...me perdoem, mas ainda to aprendendo a mexer nesse site...o q me lembra...Yellow Momo...jamais teria conseguido sem vc ;D

Mandem reiews ...elogios, xingamentos, criticas e pedidos de casamento tb serão aceitos no loira favorita" eh uma homenagem ao Fael...meo puto pago favorito...sahauhsuhsu!!


End file.
